


Fury in the Dark

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, Badass Dwarf Women, F/M, Falling In Love, Protective The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Size Difference, Tal-Vashoth The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), The Iron Bull (Dragon Age) Feels, The Qun (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: When forced to choose between the Chargers of the Qun, the Iron Bull panicked.And he can't panic, because if he panics, what is Reese Cadash going to do?
Relationships: Female Cadash/The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Reese Cadash/Iron Bull
Kudos: 21





	Fury in the Dark

Reese Cadash did not get angry easily. Anger made you stupid. Anger got you fucking killed and your body dumped in a shallow grave or, worse, somewhere in the deep roads for the deepstalkers to tear limb from limb. 

But when she got angry, she couldn’t stop there. She got fucking furious. 

Maybe it was the magic in the anchor, but the Storm Coast itself seemed determined to match her mood. Nobody could call the place dry, and according to Varric nobody ever had, but the storm blowing in off the coast tasted metallic, tasted like danger, tasted of blood and smoke. 

Tasted of a Qunari dreadnought exploding in the waves. 

The rain lashed her skin, soaked through her leathers, and plastered her dark hair to her cool, slick skin. Still, she prowled around their camp like a wild beast herself, unable to retreat to the relative dry of their tents, unable to settle, unable to control the fury inside her the same way the storm couldn’t control it’s lightning. 

As much good as it did her, she may as well stumble down the dark coast and punch the sodding ocean. All she was doing, really, was making the anchor snap and blister in her palm.

“Boss.” 

She didn’t hear him. She didn’t hear him because she was fucking pissed, and that’s how people got killed, and if she got her dwarven ass killed, how the fuck would they patch up all those damn rifts and save the bleeding world? She turned a stony glare on him and raised an eyebrow. 

“Bull.” 

He approached her with feigned casualness. Lightning flashed and threw him into sharp, pointed relief. Craggy features and towering horns loomed over her small figure. The part of her that wanted him, desired him constantly, loved it.

The rest of her wanted to punch him in his damn face. 

“Nice night for pacing around camp scaring the scouts.” Bull observed cooly. 

“It’s that kind of evening.” She snarled viciously in return. Bull folded his arms over his broad, bare chest and stared down at her. 

“Apparently.” He remarked. “We gonna fight, Boss?” 

Oh, they were. She’d been winding up for it since the second she saw Gaat storm off, since the moment she flew down the coast to make sure Krem, Dalish, the others were all okay with Bull hot on her heels. 

Since the moment Bull had frozen, caught between her and Gaat. Since the split second when she hadn’t been sure, hadn’t known him like she thought she did. The instant doubt and fear wormed their way into her belly, knotted alongside everything else.

If the Chargers were disposable, then she certainly was. If Bull wasn’t who she thought he was, if she was wrong about him, then what the fuck was she doing leading a fucking army?

“You gonna offer me up to the Qun that easily when the time comes?” She taunted, lifting her chin to dare him to punch. “Same way you woulda offered up Krem? For an alliance?”

“I never lied about who I was, boss.” 

“Ben-hassarath.” She spat, turning her back on him.

His palm came down heavy on her shoulder, his voice quiet, nearly lost in the rumble of the storm. “Not anymore.” 

“Cause of me!” She exploded, rounding on him, bucking off his restraining hand and glaring up into his face in the storm, in the darkness. “Cause I ordered it just like I order people to die for me, like I order sodding nobles to bend their knees.” 

And now he would resent her just like the rest did. Her and her fucking commands. 

“Come in out of the rain, Reese.” He growled. That voice of his laced through her, her name in his mouth was enough to make her weep. 

He’d been so frightened caught between the two of them, his past and his present. She’d seen it in his one eye, knew he’d panicked. But he couldn’t panic, she needed him not to panic because if he started, then she couldn’t hold it together anymore either. 

How close had she come to losing the only thing who kept her sane? She didn’t know. She didn’t know and she was frightened to death because of it. 

“No.” She answered, voice firmer than she felt. 

“That wasn’t a suggestion.” His voice dropped lower, ignited a curl of heat deep within her. 

The dare on her lips tasted bittersweet. “Make me.” 

His low, wicked laugh was like the thunder and lighting rolled together, drowning out the lashing rain and her bubbling fury. “Alright then.” He declared. “Have it your way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you also obsessed with Varric Tethras's chest hair? Got a thing for dwarf lesbians? Always thinking about dwarves in general? If the answer is yes, come join the Varric Tethras fan club at: [cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/). I take requests!


End file.
